


dude, that's so not cool

by maureenbrown



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dissolving into a fit of giggles, Isabelle takes Clary’s hands in hers and leans over dramatically. Their noses are just inches apart, and a beam crosses over Clary’s face as Izzy interlaces their fingers with a gentle squeeze. </p><p>“Can you believe they finally got together? It only took them about ten years!” Isabelle practically squeals, her kneecaps brushing against Clary’s as the other girl leans into her just as much.</p><p>“Not even, Iz.” Clary says, bumping her elbow against the other girls, but she sounds just as giddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dude, that's so not cool

**Author's Note:**

> finally got to writing again !! // my tumblr is @sapphicmaia

Dissolving into a fit of giggles, Isabelle takes Clary’s hands in hers and leans over dramatically. Their noses are just inches apart, and a beam crosses over Clary’s face as Izzy interlaces their fingers with a gentle squeeze. 

“Can you believe they finally got together? It only took them about ten years!” Isabelle practically squeals, her kneecaps brushing against Clary’s as the other girl leans into her just as much.

“Not even, Iz.” Clary says, bumping her elbow against the other girls, but she sounds just as giddy. 

“You should’ve heard them, Clary. They were being so embarrassing.” Isabelle exclaims outrageously, tipping her head back and letting her black curls fall over one shoulder, one of her golden rings pressing against Clary’s finger. The necklace she was gifted from Magnus gleams on her neck, exposed now and hit with bright sunlight so it glints around the room, shimmering with her overjoyed presence. 

“Simon kept stumbling over all of his words, and Jace looked so confused. Eventually he just reached over and grabbed his hands—“Isabelle doesn’t add the “like so,” but it’s heavily implied—“And told him to be quiet. I’m pretty sure they ended up kissing after Simon tried to confess.” 

Clary’s nose scrunches up immediately when she grins even more, nearly gasping for breath as she tries to contain her unsuppressed laughter. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Back up, Izzy. You have to reenact it.” Clary manages to get out, tucking her legs underneath her as she sits back on them almost childishly, as if waiting for a story.

Isabelle nods in agreement, composing herself but not enough to keep the blinding smile off her face. “Jace, I’m in love with you.” She mimics, making her voice go lower as she impersonates Simon, then pulls a perplexed face after a moment, capturing the perfect Jace Herondale pout and eyebrow raise. 

“Bro… That’s so… Not cool…” She counters in a gruff tone, dropping her head to Clary’s shoulder a moment later as she howls in hilarity, her tone filled with mirth but still elegant. 

“Did he really say ‘bro’?” Clary asks, gripping their joined hands tightly as she turns to see Isabelle, most of her hair ending up in her face. 

“Probably. He was really shocked.” Isabelle murmurs against her collarbone, and Clary’s positive there will be lipstick marks when she pulls away.

“Do you think that we were that bad when we first got together?” Clary inquires afterwards, lifting a hand to run it through Izzy’s hair once, marveling in the fact that it’s sleek without a single tangle. 

“No way. We just kissed and that was that.” Isabelle responds passively, pulling away and leaning in again per usual, brushing her thumb gingerly across her bruised knuckles. 

Clary nods sagely, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend’s forehead once. “You’re right.” She pauses, before making a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. “Gross, they’re going to have to go through all that couple bullshit towards the beginning.”

“They had to endure it with the rest of us, I guess we’ll have to do the same.” Isabelle plays along, shaking her head ruefully despite the smirk playing on her lips. 

“Unfortunately.” Clary hums, leaning in to rest her head against Isabelle’s shoulder, almost sagging into her as she adjusts her position to be partially in her lap. “Oh well. At least they’re not pining.” 

Isabelle nods, kissing the top of Clary’s head delicately after smoothing down her hair, relaxing back against the headboard, closing her eyes momentarily. She feels shaking against her stomach a couple moments later, blinking once to see Clary with her face hidden against her neck, laughing dryly once again.

“Bro…” She repeats in a muffled tone that sounds vaguely like Jace, and Isabelle launches back into another fit of giggles.


End file.
